Moguris!
by Exodya
Summary: /SelphiexSeifer/ Desde el punto de vista de Selphie. ¿Qué tienen que ver los moguris con el amor? Descúbranlo en éste romance Selfer, visto desde los ojos de la simpática Presidenta del Comité del Festival Estudiantil.
1. Todo se vale en la guerra y los moguris

**Moguris!  
**Capítulo I  
"Todo se vale en la guerra y los moguris"

"…Y así, es como se derrota a un bomb, haciendo uso de los enlaces elementales" me sentía nerviosa en frente de toda la clase, pero una vez que empecé a hablar (más que nada, siendo algo de lo que yo conozco de primera mano), me dejé llevar y di mi lección sin mayores contratiempos.

Todos me miraban serios, algunos incluso tomaban notas; otros, simplemente, estaban preocupados por sus propios asuntos. Un joven fue el único que provocó que me sintiera especialmente incómoda. Su mirada constante y escrutadora (¡no la desvió ni **un** segundo! ¿Pueden creerlo?); su sonrisa presumida, como si todos fueran inferiores a él; estaba tirado hacia atrás en su silla, en el fondo del salón; cabello rubio, peinado también hacia atrás, unos mechones caían en su frente; ojos verdes, un verde claro y extraño, pero con su propio encanto, debo admitir; alto, sí, tanto como Irvine, y tan atractivo como él. Creo que cualquier chica hubiera caído a sus pies con esta breve descripción, pero al escuchar su nombre, hasta las más valientes, hasta las más atractivas, incluso las más entregadas, hubieran dado un paso hacia atrás y hubieran salido corriendo. Seifer Almasy, el antiguo Caballero de la Bruja.

"Muy bien, Tilmitt. Puedes tomar asiento" la instructora me entregó la carpeta en la que estaba mi informe, sobre el cual había dado mi lección oral.

Leí la nota: '100/100. Gran trabajo, sigue así'. Últimamente estaba teniendo buenas calificaciones. No es extraño: todo lo que estamos viendo ahora, lo aprendí en mi viaje con Squall y los demás, en el cual derrotamos a la poderosa Artemisa, la bruja del futuro. Supongo que soy la clase de personas que aprende más viviendo que leyendo. No está mal. Lástima que no podamos revivir el pasado, así tendría estas mismas calificaciones en la clase de Historia de los Continentes.

"Gracias. Con permiso" me senté en mi banco, en el medio del salón.

La chica que era mi compañera, había quedado embarazada, según se rumora, así que se fue del Jardín para vivir en Dollet. No es como si hubiera tenido mucha relación con ella: con el asunto de haber venido de Trabia y el viaje con mis amigos, no habíamos tenido muchas clases juntas. Pero no me gusta **para nada** sentarme sola.

Faltaban cinco minutos antes de que sonara la campana del almuerzo. Dios, como necesitaba comer algo. Decidí distraerme con mi página del Festival Estudiantil.

"¡Nuevas firmas!" murmuré.

Varias personas se habían anotado en el Comité del Festival Estudiantil, el cual presido. Extraño: la mayoría son chicos. Pero es mejor; ellos pueden hacer los trabajos pesados más rápido y siempre están más dispuestos a hacer lo que les pido. Contuve una risita. Me sentí un poco manipuladora pensando eso.

"Estudiantes, escuchen" levanté la cabeza para ver a la instructora Ross en frente de su escritorio. Es una buena persona, pero es exigente; me recuerda un poco a Quistis. La gran diferencia es que la instructora Trepe podía imponer su autoridad sin levantar la voz, incluso sin hablar. Una mirada y todos se callaban. Todos, excepto Seifer, claro está. "Ha empezado un nuevo semestre y creo que es hora de hacer un cambio de asiento". Se escuchaba un murmullo general, al que me hubiera unido, de no haber estado sola. La idea de tener un compañero me puso contenta. Escuché la voz de la instructora proseguir. "Discutiré los asientos con sus demás profesores. Buscaremos la forma de beneficiar a los alumnos que han tenido problemas para adaptarse." En este punto, escuché a Seifer decir en voz baja algo como 'bah, qué idiotez', me volteé ligeramente, sin que me viera. Estaba mirando hacia su teclado, con el ceño fruncido y el puño apretado. Miré hacia el frente tan pronto como me despertó una voz femenina y calmada: "Las ubicaciones dependerán de ustedes, sé que podrán arreglárselas. Los compañeros no se podrán cambiar. Sin excepciones."

Sonó la campana del almuerzo. Milagro. Mi estómago hace sonidos graciosos cuando tengo hambre. Hoy estaba demasiado gracioso. Tomé una de las manijas de mi mochila de moguri (reciente adquisición) y cuando la levanté de un tirón… ¡se cayó todo lo que tenía adentro! Puedo jurar que algunas cosas volaron.

"¡Oh, no!" me arrodillé para juntar mis lápices, algunas hojas y mi cuaderno que tenía dibujado un adorable chocobo. Metí todo tan rápido como pude, pero no encontraba mi bolígrafo con el adorno de girasoles. "¿Dónde está?" estaba a punto de largarme a llorar. Ese adorno me lo había regalado Rinoa cuando fuimos a Timber, a cambio, le regalé uno de un hada. Era como un símbolo de amistad.

"Oye, Mensajera, quiero pasar. Muévete" esa grave e inconfundible voz. Tiene un timbre de voz agradable, pero, por alguna razón, la usaba para decir cosas pura y exclusivamente desagradables, obscenas y/o molestas, así que el solo hecho de escucharla hace que uno se sienta incómodo. Miré para arriba, traté de fruncir el entrecejo, de hacer una mirada amenazadora. Claro que su reacción fue de risas. Carcajadas, para ser exactos. Es decir, ¿**Yo**, Selphie Tilmitt, una amenaza para 'el gran' Seifer Almasy? Creo que me sentía un poco confundida para haber intentado algo tan… imposible. "¿Puedes moverte? Por cierto, ¿no estás un poco crecidita para usar bragas de moguris?" Una sonrisa socarrona cruzó su pálido rostro. Me levanté de un salto, completamente ruborizada. Lo sé, porque sentí un intenso calor en mi rostro.

"¡Eres un pervertido! ¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme bajo la falda?" otra vez, intenté poner un gesto amenazador y acerqué mi rostro, tanto como pude, al del 'perrito faldero' de la Bruja, tratando de maximizar el efecto. Los resultados fueron igual que antes, sólo que multiplicados por diez. Pobre de mí…

"¿Quién no miraría?" se rió a carcajadas de nuevo y luego plantó en su rostro esa sonrisa presumida. En este punto, yo estaba tratando de decidir si golpearle la cara o la entrepierna. Maldito lujurioso. Luego lo escuché seguir hablando, con su tonada orgullosa, como si sus palabras fueran algo que el mundo estuviera feliz de recibir. "Además tu trasero estaba apuntando hacia mi asiento cuando te lanzaste al suelo como una desesperada. No estaba nada mal, por cierto" Bien, decidido: sería un rodillazo en su mismísima entrepierna. Me detuvo lo que dijo después (sí, lo sé: habla demasiado para ser él mismo), sorpresivamente me miró serio y ordenó: "Tu mano", ofreciendo la palma de su diestra.

"¿Para qué?" con total desconfianza, escondí la izquierda en la derecha y ambas en mi pecho.

"Sólo dámela" fue la simple respuesta de Seifer. Ante mi duda, que no fue tan larga, simplemente hundió sus dos manos en los bolsillos de su amplio abrigo blanco y dándome la espalda dijo: "Tch, como quieras" Y se fue. Sólo eso. Me quedé, con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando como se iba.

Me despertó mi estómago. Había olvidado el hambre y ahora gritaba con fuerza. Tomé mis cosas (esta vez deteniéndome a ver si estaba la mochila cerrada) y me fui brincando a la Cafetería.

**-o-**

**Un Selfer especial. Nuevo proyecto. No se preocupen, no voy a dejar de lado ningún otro fic (principalmente porque tengo bastante material) pero éste pobrecito, estaba tirado ahí, adentro de una carpeta de mi escritorio y tenía que ser subido ¡Lo merecía! :Exodya empieza a llorar dramáticamente:**

**Ejem…**

**¡Dedicado a todos los Selfer-maníacos como yo! Que saben muy bien lo que es que hayan pocos fics… como siempre, voy a dar lo mejor en ésta nueva historia. Se aceptan consejos y críticas constructivas!**

**¡Disfruten!**


	2. No hay moguri más sincero

Moguris

**Moguris!**

Capítulo II

"No hay moguri más sincero que el moguri a la comida"

Bajé el ascensor, meditando sobre mis enormes planes para el Festival Estudiantil. No me permito pasar más de cinco minutos sin pensar/escribir/maquinar una idea que pueda servir. Ya somos bastantes miembros, así que se van descartando las propuestas menos convenientes por votación.

Todavía recuerdo cuando el Comité del Festival Estudiantil estaba conformado por mí… y mi sombra. Muy deprimente. Básicamente, Squall formaba parte del Comité, pero ante su falta de actividad y su clara falta de disposición para hacer cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con todo éste embrollo, decidí dejar de molestarlo y hacerme cargo de todo yo sola. No es que hubiera sido un gran cambio, realmente.

Sin embargo, cuando menos lo esperaba y ya me había resignado a hacer todo por mí misma, algunas personas comenzaron a inscribirse. Poco a poco fueron aumentando, ¡y ya somos diez y ocho personas! ¿No es, simplemente, magnífico? Por supuesto, esto es contando a los últimos dos miembros que se unieron. Dos jóvenes, no recuerdos sus nombres, ¿Memo y Jaro? Lo dudo… rezo a Hyne por que sus nombres no sean esos, sino, ¡pobrecitos ellos!

En fin, somos un buen grupo. Lógicamente, siendo yo la Presidenta del Comité (me permito un poco de vanidad, es humano… ¿verdad?), decidí que sería bueno dividir a los miembros en equipos: pintura, recaudaciones, compras, propaganda, etc. A pesar de eso, yo tengo que recurrir a las reuniones de todas las 'tropas' y tenemos reuniones generales semanales. Además- ¡Oh! ¡Ya estoy aquí!

Cuando llegué a la Cafetería, lo primero que vi fue a Squall y a Rinoa sentados juntos, tomados de las manos. Ambos sonreían como sólo lo hacen cuando están solos.

Sentí un poco de envidia, para ser honesta; creí que Irvy era el chico para mí, pero resultó siendo el chico para todas. Aunque no lo parezca, soy muy celosa. Demasiado. La sola idea de 'compartir' a mi novio hacía que la sangre me hirviera, por eso decidí dejar de coquetear con él y me limité a ser su amiga. Al principio, sí, era MUY difícil, pero me fui acostumbrando.

Lo acepté, o algo; no sé como describirlo, pero hoy puedo decir, con toda seguridad, que Irvine Kinneas no es el chico que quiero. Al menos, no como novio.

Por cierto, el susodicho vaquero, Quistis y Zell estaban sentados juntos, así que fui a almorzar con ellos, sin molestar al Comandante y a su prometida. No soy la clase de persona que interrumpe intencionalmente una clara escena romántica… ¡Que no, no lo soy! ¡Por Hyne!

Como sea…

Es divertido ver comer a mis amigos: Zell come hot dogs como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, bueno, para él lo es. Tiene su encanto y es un buen chico, pero tanta azúcar me empalaga hasta a mí. ¿Saben qué? Zelly-poo está saliendo con esa joven de trenzas de la biblioteca… ehg… Nota mental: preguntarle a Zell el nombre de su chica.

Para Irvine, comer parece que fuera otra escena en su constante flirteo con las alumnas del Jardín: despacio, saboreando, dedicando miradas y sonrisas. Antes era incómodo, ahora ya nos acostumbramos todos. Recuerdo que una vez, a Irvine se le escapó, 'sin querer', una mirada de más hacia Rinoa, y Squall desenfundó a Lionheart (¡Sí! ¡En la mitad del almuerzo!) y le lanzó un sablazo. Sólo le cortó unos cabellos, pero el pobre Irvy quedó petrificado.

Nunca había visto una mirada más asesina que la de nuestro Comandante aquella vez. Por suerte, Rinoa se encargó de tranquilizarlo: le dio un porrazo en la nuca y le gritó '¡No traigas tu sable-pistola a la mesa!'. Zell se atragantó de la risa, así que Quisty y yo lo sacudimos para que escupiera. Un trozo de salchicha voló directo a la frente de Rinoa. La pobre se puso a gritar como una desesperada por el asco. En éste punto, Quistis y yo ya reíamos a carcajadas. Zell estaba disculpándose como si de eso dependiera su vida (aunque… considerando el genio de Rinny…). Squall estaba con jaqueca por el golpe, así que estaba sosteniendo una lata de gaseosa en su nuca. A todo esto, Irvine seguía en shock. Empezamos a preocuparnos; sin embargo, el muy caradura revivió en cuanto pasó a su lado una pelirroja con una tasa D. Lo volvimos a ver en la cena del día después, sin cinturón, todo despeinado, con lápiz labial 'rojo pasión' esparcido por todo su rostro y una sonrisa… muy viciosa. Sin comentarios.

Quistis también come a la velocidad de un caracol, pero porque corrige ensayos, tareas y exámenes mientras lo hace. Volvió a ser instructora, y por eso está muy feliz, pero también muy atareada. A veces creo que necesita, desesperadamente, un novio, incluso más que yo.

¡Ah! No hay que olvidarse que una mesa más atrás de Quistis siempre están los Trepies o los fans de Quisty, ¿cómo se habrá acostumbrado a comer con gente mirándola SIEMPRE? Más de una vez vi a esos tipos sacarle una foto a Quissy mientras bebía o algo. ¡Mega-súper-dúper-embarazoso!

En fin, me senté a comer con ellos y empezamos a hablar de cosas banales. Zell comentó algo de una cita en 'Le hot deug du Balàmb' con… olvidé preguntarle el nombre de la chica con trenzas… bueno, una cita con su casi novia en ése restaurante. Creo que le va a pedir que formalicen su relación o algo. Qué envidia…¡yo quiero un novio también!

Irvine asentía, pero estaba demasiado ocupado midiendo con la mirada las minifaldas que pasaban cerca de él, para darle verdadera importancia a la conversación en sí. ¡Juro sobre mi vestido amarillo chocobo, que si a algún tipo se le ocurre mirarme bajo la falda de ésa forma lo odiaré hasta que explote y lo golpearé hasta que ruegue perdón! Ejem, lo siento, me exalté un poco… un momento, Seifer ya… ¡Arrg! ¡No quiero tener que desechar mi vestido! Bueno, el juramento es a partir de… ¡Ahora!

¡Ah! ¡Volviendo al tema! Quistis levantaba la mirada de vez en cuando, pero sólo para lanzarle miradas venenosas a Irvine, quien no se dio cuenta de nada.

Pero yo te vi, Trepe. Y yo sé tu secreto, aunque no lo hayas dicho nunca una palabra.

¡Hyne! Soy escabrosa cuando me lo propongo. ¡Ten miedo, mundo! ¡Aquí viene Selphie!

Hyne, ¿por qué mi mente divaga tanto cuando me pongo a pensar? Como sea…

Yo hablé del Festival, como siempre. Por supuesto, mencioné la inscripción de nuevos miembros, pero cuando dije la frase mágica ('siempre podemos usar un poco más de ayuda'), todos empezaron a hablar de tener otros planes, blah, blah, blah. Malvados.

En cuanto empecé a comer mi postre, un sabrosísimo 'Paraíso Moguri' (chocolate + cobertura de chocolate + relleno de chocolate ¡delicioso! ), vi a Seifer entrar a la Cafetería, seguido por Trueno y Viento.

El Comité Disciplinario, había renacido de sus cenizas. Nunca tuve problemas con ellos, afortunadamente (tampoco es como si hubiera tenido mucho tiempo de hacerlo), y espero que siga siendo así.

Noté como todos advirtieron la presencia del infame trío, y los que estaban cometiendo infracciones, se corrigieron y se dispusieron a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, nadie quería toparse con esos tres y su 'Sala de Detención'.

Supongo que algo de bien tiene ése Comité: antes de que regresaran al Jardín, los alumnos estaban haciendo lo que querían, sin hacer caso a las órdenes de los SeeD. Su llegada significó, también, el retorno del orden.

Cuando terminé de comer, saludé a mis amigos, levanté mi bandeja y se la devolví a la señora de la ventanilla. Ya estaba por salir, pero noté que había olvidado mi amadísima mochila de Moguri. Zell me estaba haciendo señas para que fuera a buscarla, así que, como se me estaba haciendo tarde para reunirme con el Comité del Festival Estudiantil, corrí a buscarla como alma que sigue el Diablo (siempre quise usar esa frase). Sin embargo, me tropecé, y para mi desgracia, me topé de cara con quien menos quería: Seifer.

"¿Qué diablos haces, Mensajera?" me preguntó mirándome como si fuera idiota.

"Lo siento, me tropecé." le respondí, ignorando su mirada escrutadora y el 'Mensajera' con el que se dirigía a mí.

Queriendo irme de allí tan pronto como me fuera posible, intenté escabullirme hacia donde estaban mis amigos; pero no pude dar dos pasos sin que Seifer me agarrara del brazo. No fue fuerte, pero tampoco fue delicadamente. ¿Nadie le enseñó como tratar a una dama? Evidentemente, no.

"¿Ahora a dónde crees que vas?" yo estaba a punto de abrir la boca para empezar a discutir, pero el siguió hablando. "No solamente te tropezaste encima mío, lo cual espero que no signifique que se me pegarán tus gérmenes hiperactivos; sino que estabas corriendo, y además, ignoraste mi autoridad.". Yo estaba completamente enfadada, quiero decir, ¡qué vergüenza! Estaba gritándome idioteces frente a todo el Jardín. Lo peor, es que estaba tan enojada que estaba fuera de guardia, entonces tiró de mi brazo como si nada, acercándome a él y aproximó su pálida cara a la mía, mirándome con sus ojos burlones y su sonrisa prepotente. "Creo que alguien va a ir a la 'Sala de Detención'." Concluyó, con una extraña tonada 'musical' (¿¡Qué clase de música, panacea del alma, puede hacer éste engendro!?)

"¿¡Qué dices!?" exclamé y de un tirón, liberé a mi pobre bracito de sus apestosas garras. "¿Quién tiene gérmenes hiperactivos? ¿Eso existe siquiera? ¿Y quién te dijo que podías ponerme un dedo encima? ¿Quién rayos te ha dicho que eres una autoridad? ¡Autoritariamente idiota serás! ¡Y además-!" me interrumpió en ése momento ¡poniendo su mano en mi boca! ¿Es que no tiene cara, vergüenza, moral o algo parecido? Se ve que no "¡Mmm, mhhmmm!" intenté seguir quejándome, sin éxito.

"Ni así te callas, debería agregarte cargos por perturbar la paz…" parecía estar meditándolo en serio, así que decidí callarme y recurrir a mi 'mirada de cachorro triste' para ver qué sucedía; después de todo, no tenía nada que perder. Mirada. Mirada. Mirada. Nada. Frío como un témpano. "Viento, ¿cuántos días de detención tiene la señorita Mensajera?"

"SIETE." respondió con su voz que parecía un suspiro, pero multiplicado por un millón. Viento no me parece mala persona, sólo un poco callada, y a veces creo que me mira feo. Aún así, todavía pienso que haría mejor pareja ella con Zell, que él con la pobre tartamuda de trenzas… ¡Digo! ¡La chica de la biblioteca! Uhn, si Zelly me escuchara no me volvería hablar…

"Muy bien." entonces acercó su rostro al mío, otra vez. Parecía que le gustara torturarme. Recurrí a la 'mirada de cachorro triste' de nuevo. Se limitó a decir, con esa voz de siempre, ése acento de 'yo-soy-el-mejor' "Una semana, Mensajera. 1500 horas. Salón 306. Si no apareces o llegas tarde son 3 días más de detención." Luego se alejó, caminó dos pasos y apenas volteó la cabeza para decir "Y deja de hacer esa cara. Me da náusea." Así de simple, desapareció por la puerta de la Cafetería.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro. Giré y vi a Quistis con cara de 'voy-a-decir-no-te-preocupes'. "No te preocupes…" Bingo. "…Seifer es un cachorro que ladra mucho y no muerde. No demasiado, al menos." Puse cara de desesperación, según creo, porque luego agregó "Sólo ve y trata de no llamar mucho la atención. Aprovecha para hacer tareas o algo así. Son dos horas, así que vas a tener que arreglártelas."

"Hey, Selph, olvidaste esto." Zell me alcanzó mi mochila. Luego me dio una palmadita en el hombro y dijo "No es tan grave, sólo trata de no hacer mucho escándalo y, por lo que más quieras, no pelees con él. A mí me costó una semana extra." Solté una risita ante el comentario de Zelly; él odia a Seifer y Seifer lo odia a él. Sería muy raro verlos juntos, pacíficamente, sin pelear… pero con tal de no estar en detención, creo que cualquier persona con medio cerebro, soportaría casi cualquier cosa.

"Son las 14:55, mejor corre, Seph… no mejor camina rápido, no sea cosa que te agreguen otra semana." Agregó Quistis, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para sostener casi un tercio de su peso en ensayos.

Tomé en cuenta el consejo de mi amiga y los saludé con la mano mientras me iba, dedicándoles una débil sonrisa, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por que fuera una gran, parecida a de un gatito y dulce sonrisa. Sonrisa 'estilo-Selphie', todos los derechos reservados.

Si bien estaba con la cabeza un poco volada por todo éste asunto de la detención, pude entrever un ceño fruncido en la frente de Quistis y la razón que lo causaba: Irvine le sopló un beso a un grupo de estudiantes de su clase… ¿Celos? Fuh-fuh-fuh (¡ésa es mi risa maléfica!), creo que tendré que hacer de celestina en cuanto tenga tiempo libre, lo cual será… veamos, agenda mental… mierda.

Te odio, Seifer, me hiciste decir una palabrota.

Para colmo, mi tiempo libre es en una semana.

Te odio, Seifer 'perro faldero de la Bruja' Almasy, no podré reunirme con el Comité del Festival Estudiantil gracias a tu estúpido castigo y tu, mal nombrada como película porno, 'Sala de Detención'.

Lamentablemente, y en contra de todas mis creencias, sólo me queda resignarme.

Así que, Salón 306, aquí voy… ¡pero aún te odio, Seifer!


	3. Hay dos cosas que no se pueden ocultar

**Moguris!**

Capítulo III

"Hay dos cosas que no se pueden ocultar: la tos y los moguris"

Llegué al Salón 306 arrastrando los pies. Realmente no quería ir, es decir, ¿quién querría desperdiciar dos valiosas horas de vida en una detención absurda… ¡impuesta por el condenado perro de la Bruja! ¡Te sigo odiando, Seifer!

En fin, lo primero que vi fue al ya demasiado mencionado Seifer, sentado sobre su escritorio, al frente del salón; lo siguiente, una multitud de alumnos (los buscapleitos, los escandalosos, los payasos de la clase… víctimas del Comité Disciplinario, vaya), todos sentados en el fondo del salón.

Una vez más, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por, ¡adivinen quién! Exacto: Seifer, el condenado perro faldero…

-Llegas tarde, Mensajera.- dijo el rubio y apuntó con su índice al reloj de la pared. 15:02. ¿No me puede dar buenas noticias de vez en cuando, cierto? ¿Tanto le dolería hacerlo?

Obviamente, Selphie Tilmitt no se quedará sin discutir. ¡Ah, no! Siempre que quede algo por decir, una causa por defender, **yo** lo diré, yo la defenderé. Principalmente, si esa 'causa' es mi libertad.

-¡Pero, Seifer…!- comencé a exclamar, sin embargo, recordé lo que dijo Zell, así que bajé el tono e hice la 'mirada de cachorro triste'. Probar no cuesta nada. -Son sólo dos minutitos.- Odio suplicar, pero si no queda otra opción…

-Sí, dos 'minutitos' **tarde**, Mensajera. Ahora siéntate, cállate y ya te dije que no me miraras de esa forma, ¿tienes problemas de memoria, también?- satirizó, el siempre mordaz Almasy. Claro, es bien fácil reírse del otro cuando lo tienes atado de pies y manos.

Cruzado de brazos y dando órdenes. Esa parece la vida que le gusta a Seifer, aunque, ¿honestamente?, tampoco me lo imagino sentado sin hacer nada: parece del tipo que, si quiere algo, hace lo que sea por conseguirlo... de hecho, ya nos ha demostrado esto último.

¡Pero ése no es el punto! Es decir, el sujeto en cuestión me tiene aquí, en un aula llena de ruidosos, quejosos, transgresores… cosas que yo definitivamente no soy. Bueno, tal vez puedo llegar a ser un poco ruidosa… y quejosa, pero sólo cuando es necesario… y, ¿transgresora? Ehg, omitamos esa parte, ¿quieren?

Decidí que sentarme en un asiento del frente era la mejor opción, encontrándome lamentablemente cerca del antiguo Caballero, pero mejor mal conocido, que bien por conocer, ¿no? Los chicos de la parte de atrás… mejor que se queden allá, lejitos, en el fondo.

Pasados tres segundos, decidí garabatear algo para entretenerme (una cosa parecida a Seifer, pero como un perrito con espada; imagínenlo), cuando sentí un escalofrío en la espalda. Levanté la cabeza y vi que dos jóvenes de los de atrás, se habían sentado en los asientos individuales a cada lado del mío. Tragué saliva y traté de no dirigirles la mirada.

En mi aburrimiento, los miré de reojo. Buen paisaje, debo aclarar.

El de la derecha tenía piercings en la cara y en su oreja izquierda (no podía ver la otra). Las raíces de su pelo eran color negro cuervo, como el cabello de Rinny, y las puntas eran color plateado, casi blanco. Usaba ropa de cuero y estaba mirando al vacío.

Me recordó un poco a Squall.

Luego me fijé en el de la izquierda y, por más disimulada de traté de ser, se dio cuenta y me guiño un ojo. Me asusté y oculté mi rostro en mi _mágica nube_ de 'estoy dibujando'.

Al rato, sentí que me tocó el hombro, lo miré un poco incómoda, no lo voy a negar, pero él sólo me sonrió una sonrisa graciosa y simpática (no puedo describir la situación sin repeticiones y rimas, lo amerita), con todos los dientes. Le devolví una más pequeña, pero igualmente, una clásica al 'estilo-Selphie'.

El joven de mi izquierda, pude fijarme, tenía el cabello teñido de color rojo rubí y un 'peinado despeinado', usaba una camisa color negro y tenía unos anteojos oscuros arriba de la cabeza.

Ambos eran muy bien parecidos, no lo voy negar, pero mis ojos cayeron en algún momento en Seifer e, increíblemente, se clavaron en él.

El susodicho rubio estaba observando fijamente el fondo del salón, se había sacado su chaqueta blanca (la cual descansaba en la silla detrás del escritorio), tenía los brazos cruzados, la piernas estiradas, y entonces noté algo extraño en sus ojos, ¿cansancio, quizás? Tenía la mirada perdida y la cara relajada. Me pareció, incluso… y de repente, giró hacia mí y me miró firmemente.

Indescifrable.

Le sostuve la mirada. Nada. No podía saber qué estaba pensando o sintiendo. No movió ni un músculo. Ni enojo, ni burla, ni prepotencia. Nada de lo normal en él.

Fue una mirada, la que me dedicó, que me pareció, incluso… triste.

-Oye, ¿tu no eres Selphie Tilmitt, la hermosa y simpatiquísima presidenta del Comité del Festival Estudiantil?- preguntó una voz a mi izquierda, que me despertó de mi anormal estado de hipnosis.

Giré para encarar al joven de pelos locos y sonrisa simpática. Decidí seguirle el juego, ¿no haría ningún mal, cierto? ¡Cierto!

-Lo de 'hermosa y simpatiquísima' sería muy presumido de mi parte aceptarlo… pero sí, soy yo.- respondí bromeando.

No sabía que era tan famosa, ni tan admirada. Ja, justamente yo, la chica a la que todos ven como una niñata eufórica de la vida.

-¡No tienes que ser modesta!- exclamó guiñándome un ojo, luego agregó, -¿En qué estaba…? Ah, sí, ¡genial! Eh, yo soy Rayn Jars.- me tendió la mano, y luego señalo al chico de mi derecha, -Aquel, es mi amigo, Traveler Memholmes, pero le decimos 'Holmes' porque decidimos que tiene un nombre demasiado aristocrático para ser un paria.-

-Encantado.- se limitó a decir y me tendió la mano, con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo.- respondí y estreché su mano, sonriéndole, aunque por dentro me pregunté qué clase de 'paria' se auto-define como tal y usa términos como 'aristocrático'. Algo me dijo que este dúo me iba a traer tantos momentos extraños y cómicos como le fuera posible.

-Selphie, ¿sabes qué? Hoy mismo nos habíamos unido al Comité del Festival Estudiantil, pero tuvimos un pequeño problema…- señaló con los ojos a Seifer -…y no pudimos ir. Pero veo que no hay problema, ya que tú también estás aquí. ¡Ah! Creo que también compartimos clase con la instructora Ross…- Rayn literalmente rebotaba en su asiento mientras hablaba, parecía muy emocionado, un poco 'eléctrico' incluso. Creo que en ése momento descubrí cómo sería yo, si Hyne me hubiera hecho hombre.

Luego, caí en la cuenta de lo que este encantador muchacho acababa de decir.

-¿Se unieron al Comité? ¡Eso es **genial**! Significa que podemos planificar algo aquí mismo.- palmoteé alegremente.

Realmente estaba contenta de tener a dos compañeros del Festival con quienes hablar, pero una mano (una **muy** descortés, por cierto) dio un golpe seco en mi banco. Levanté la mirada. Adivinen… ¿pensaron en rubio, cierto? ¡Bingo! Seifer, el que viste y calza pero no maúlla. Su mano izquierda, aún apoyada en mi mesa, la derecha, en su cadera, el entrecejo fruncido y amenazador.

-Sin hablar, Mensajera. Tú tampoco, Jars, ¿o quieres otra semana de castigo?- una mirada asesina cruzó sus ojos verdes.

Rayn se paró de repente e hizo muchos gestos, moviendo sus brazos anárquicamente mientras hablaba.

-¡Uooh! Claro que no, jefe, sólo estábamos comentando sobre el Festival y…- me pareció muy gracioso, creo que quería tomarle el pelo a Seifer, pero contuve la risa. El antiguo Caballero volvió a golpear mi banco y me sobresalté. Así me sacó del todo las ganas de reírme, el muy malvado.

-Siéntate o le agrego una semana a ella.- amenazó, señalándome altaneramente con el dedo. Tragué saliva ante el ultimátum. ¿Otra semana? ¡Nooo, estaba condenada a seguir lidiando con Seifer! Sin embargo, y para mi sorpresa, Rayn se sentó tan de golpe que sus anteojos de sol cayeron sobre sus ojos.

-Así está mejor.- Seifer sonrió con prepotencia y, en menos de un parpadeo, ya estaba de nuevo, apoyado sobre el escritorio.

-Uf, ¡qué duro!-, murmuró Rayn mientras se 'acomodaba' el cabello con las manos y volvía a ubicar sus anteojos. En seguida bajó la cabeza y, mientras hacía como que se rascaba la frente, murmuró. -Lo siento. Luego hablamos-, rápidamente, levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa, como para asentir y escuché a Seifer bufar.

Le eché otro vistazo, sólo que esta vez lo hallé mirando hacia la ventana, con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Me vio por el rabillo de su ojo.

-¿Qué?-, me preguntó de mal modo.

-Nada, nada…-, murmuré y bajé la cabeza.

Seguí con mi dibujo, al cual le agregué unos muy feos bigotes y un traje de diablejo malvado, nada parecido a mi querido Diablo. Al rato, noté que Rayn estaba conteniendo la risa, lo que provocó que yo también me tentara pero logramos no reírnos.

Sonó la campana, finalmente.

-Lárguense de aquí, inútiles.-, dijo Seifer a modo de despedida. Qué cortés. -Excepto tú, Mensajera.-

Creo que en ése mismísimo momento sentí cómo me bajaba la presión. ¿Por qué yo, malvado? Tragué saliva y me preparé para lo peor. Otra semana de castigo, aquí voy… ¡Changos!

-Nos vemos, Rayn. Hasta luego, Holmes-, les dije a mis nuevos compañeros, saludándolos, un poco alicaída, con la mano.

El primero, que ya había escuchado lo que dijo el tirano líder del Comité Disciplinario, hizo una dramática cara triste pero luego me sonrió y guiñó un ojo cuando se iba; el segundo, inclinó levemente la cabeza y dejó ver una sonrisa educada.

Una vez solos, Seifer resopló como un caballo empacado. Supuse que ése _dulce_ gesto ecuestre era señal de que quería que me acercara y así que lo hice. Estaba más o menos a un metro de él, cuando hizo una mueca de 'soy lo más grande que pisó esta mugrienta Tierra' y comenzó a hablar.

-Escucha, Mensajera…-, pero yo interrumpí, ésta vez **tenía** que decirle algo. El muy infame había estado todo el día diciéndome así y riéndose a costa mía, cosas que odio absolutamente. A pesar de las consecuencias, tenía que defender lo que es importante para mí y, pueden poner su firma en ello, pues mi honor y mi orgullo están dentro de esas cosas.

-¡'**Selphie**'! ¡Mi nombre es 'Selphie', Seifer!- le dije, frunciendo el entrecejo, traté una vez más la mirada amenazadora. Ésta vez solo emitió una especie de gruñido y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Como sea.- respondió haciendo caso omiso a mi gran despliegue de honor y grandeza el muy… muy, argh, ¡puerco!, y siguió hablando, como si nada. -No estás aquí para encontrarte a tu club de fans o un novio nuevo, así que controla tus hormonas… y usa una falda más larga, ¿lo haces a propósito? Voy a soñar con los moguris de tus bragas.-

Y aquí lo interrumpí, dando un pisotón con mi pie derecho y apretando los puños, al mejor estilo Zelly. Traté de vencer su mirada, cosa difícil, pero no imposible para la gran Selphie Tilm- eh, bueno, ya sé que no soy grande físicamente, ¿de acuerdo? No tenían que recordarlo... El tipo me lleva como 30 centímetros de altura, así que tengan en cuenta que difícilmente alcanzo sus hombros; imaginen lo que fue enfrentarse a su escrutadora e intensa mirada de ojos hermosamente verdes, ¿quién dijo eso?, pues mi traicionero inconsciente en ése momento, así que, después de patearme mentalmente, decidí responder, a pesar de seguir un poco espantada por lo que pensé.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no vine aquí a buscar chicos, ¡mucho menos a ti!, además, no 'vine' aquí por opción, ¡tú me diste un estúpido castigo de una semana y… y deja de mirarme las bragas!-

Obviamente, después de mi arrebato, esperaba una respuesta acorde, sin embargo, él es, fue y será el siempre impredecible Seifer Almasy.

-No olvides los tres días extra por llegar tarde.-, fue lo único que respondió, haciendo el gesto de dicho número con su manaza en mi carita adorable, casi rozando mi nariz, con la infaltable mueca de estar disfrutando de mi enojo, el cual, por cierto, hice notar, pues estaba haciendo un tremendo berrinche. No lo pude controlar, me superó. Daba pisotones, sacudiendo mis brazos y toda la cosa. -Ya, cálmate.-, me ordenó, pero no hice caso: demasiada irritación acumulada. Llegué a exhalar una especie híbrida entre gruñidos y quejidos que hasta a mí me resultaban molestos. -Es suficiente.-, siguió, pero no me detuvo. -¡Basta!-, exclamó, me agarrándome por los hombros y sacudiéndome un poco. Fue entonces cuando se amortizó mi arrebato, lo cierto es que paré al instante.

Y es que quedé como hipnotizada mirándolo. ¿Lo extraño? No me respondió con disgusto ni prepotencia, sino que otra vez marcaba sus rasgos esa mirada indescifrable. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte cuando me fijé en sus ojos. Ése verde claro... Estaba, lo admito (aunque a regañadientes), completamente fascinada.

-Seifer.-, murmuré. Fue lo único que pude atinar a decir.

Él seguía sujetándome fuertemente por los hombros. Noté que tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios. Yo hice lo mismo, tenía la boca seca y… algo dentro de mí, un impulso incontrolable, quería abrazarlo, besarlo.

-_Mi corazón latiendo desesperado, la respiración entrecortada..., ¿qué cuernos me pasa en el coco? ¡Es Seifer Almasy! Bastardo y cretino de profesión, antiguo asesino, perro faldero de la Bruja, un prepotente, creído y desgraciado…, hipnóticamente hermoso, con una voz masculina y grave, sus ojos a la vez tristes y pero brillantes en inteligencia, que guardan algo de, ¿inocencia, quizás?, detrás de tanta sangre; lo sé, lo veo y lo creo, aunque quiera convencerme de lo contrario… En resumen, el tipo está más _entrable (1)_ que un pollo al horno con papas_.-

-¿Qué es lo que miras tanto en mí?- preguntó, de repente y sorprendentemente, a media voz.

Fue increíble. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Seifer, a quien alguna vez creí un enemigo mortal, hablando como si tuviera miedo o dudas, como un humano común y corriente..., como lo que era, pues, pero trataba de ocultar, siempre mostrándose implacable, siempre inamovible y superior.

Tema y romanticismo aparte, creo que fue en ése preciso instante en el que sentí algo removerse en mis pantalones por primera vez aunque, claro, llevaba falda pero supongo que puede hacerse la imagen. En fin, volvamos a la ternura.

-No lo sé, todo, tienes algo que me hace sentir… rara.- respondí honestamente, con voz de niña y temblando como una hoja.

Supongo que en aquel momento era demasiado inocente como para referirme a ése (ahora) conocido sentimiento de 'calentamiento global' como algo que no fuera 'raro', ah, qué tiempos aquellos… Ajem, volviendo al tema principal… Sí, yo estaba temblando pero no de miedo. ¿Cobarde, yo? ¡Jamás! En serio, Seifer me provocaba muchas cosas (léase '_calentura_'), pero no miedo. Eso había sido así (excepto por el tema hormonal) desde el principio, cuando éramos pequeños y vivíamos en el orfanato, siempre lo había encontrado fascinante, como si tuviera una belleza que no se notaba a simple vista, que iba más allá de su atractivo físico.

Algo en mí provocó que hiciera, inconscientemente, la 'mirada de cachorro triste' o algo parecido, entonces Seifer me miró fijamente por un momento, y al instante, sus manos pasaron a mi cintura y me acercó más a él. Sentí que mi rostro ardía.

-Te dije que no me miraras así…-, una de sus manos pasó a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, entre mi cabello, luego acercó sus labios a mi oreja, por lo que pude percibir su aliento cálido y algo de humedad, y… se sentía tan bien. -, porque, cuando lo haces…- su mano pasó a mi mejilla y la otra apretó con más fuerza mi cintura, estrechándome contra su cuerpo, y… me besó. Fue apasionado y sentía electricidad en todo mi cuerpo, tal como uno lo esperaría de un sujeto con tanta fama como él.

Cuando cortó el beso, bueno, yo estaba jadeando, lo admito, pero él también tenía la respiración ligeramente entrecortada y pude notar un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, así como un intenso ardor en las mías. Sí, los dos somos especiales.

Entonces, volvió a acercar sus labios, ahora rojos, a mi oreja, entregándole el mismo calor y la misma embriagadora humedad que antes. Y concluyó lo que estaba diciendo:

-… algo como eso puede suceder.- luego cerró muy fuerte los ojos y se fue, sin agregar nada más.

Se imaginarán que me quedé de piedra. Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, es decir, ¿en qué cabeza cabe que el sujeto que te fastidia, te pone una detención, te pone apodos y…? Ah, con razón. Desgraciado tramposo, podía haber actuado como un joven de su edad, invitarme a salir o algo, ¡pero noooo!, él tenía que actuar como si tuviera ocho años y recién descubriera el por qué de las niñas siendo niñas y los niños, niños. Sólo le faltaba halarme del cabello y empujarme en un charco de lodo y, listo, nos hubiéramos caído todos de culo.

En fin, yo me quedé ahí, parada, seguramente con cara de espanto, y apoyé mi mano en mi pecho. Mi corazón latía con una enorme fuerza, más allá, **mucho** más allá que cualquier otra vez en mi vida. ¿Qué había pasado? Quiero decir, sí, ¡sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido! Pero el por qué era algo difuso en ése momento.

Por más que hubiera algún tipo de 'química' o atracción entre Seifer y yo, no comprendía del todo la reacción de él. Seré un amor, un encanto y todo, pero sé que suelo fastidiar a la gente (por razones diversas, siendo la principal el Comité) y nunca había recibido una respuesta de este género.

Mis piernas temblaban y sentía mi cuerpo en general como si estuviera hecho de gelatina. Para mantener el equilibrio, me apoyé en el escritorio vacío unos momentos, esperando, sólo esperando, oyendo mi respiración volver a la normalidad y mi corazón zumbando en mis oídos. Pasados unos segundos o quizás horas, oí unos pasos pasar cerca de la puerta, lo cual me sobresaltó un poco, pero quien apareció allí tranquilizó mi ansiedad notablemente, si bien seguía un algo alterada.

-Hola, Selphie, me enteré que te asignaron una semana de detención, ¿cómo la has pasado hasta ahora?-

Divertido, nuevos amigos; espeluznante, Seifer me besó. Hubiera sido lindo ver la expresión de su rostro de haber dicho eso, pero respondí algo más prudente.

-Decentemente. Nada fuera de lo común.- Sí, sí, ya sé que mentí como una rata pero, ¡hey! ¿Ustedes le dirían al todopoderoso Comandante Leonhart, en su propio rostro, que acaban de besar **apasionadamente** a su rival a muerte y que, además, lo **disfrutaron como nunca**? … Eso pensé.

Prosigamos.

-Bien.-, qué expresivo el hombre. -Tengo órdenes para ti.-, añadió.

-Qué extraño, ¿tú haciendo recaditos, Squall? ¿No había lacayos disponibles?- pregunté y solté una risita. Quería liberar la tensión y alivianar el ambiente tanto como pudiera.

Claro, de más está decir, que me miró como si él fuera Quistis en un recital de hip-hop, siendo yo la estrella principal y cantando algo de los 'Drag-off' o de la banda favorita de Zell, los 'Blazin' fists'. Sí, un poco fuera de lugar.

-¿Un día y ya se te pegó lo Seifer?-, inquirió, claramente en broma, aunque su rostro fuera tan expresivo como siempre (figúrense).

Aunque así fue, es extraño, pero siempre que Squall deja notar un esbozo de su sentido del humor, yo no puedo reír honestamente por alguna razón; sorprendentemente, siempre tiene gracia lo que dice, no puedo explicar mi reacción o, mejor dicho, la carencia de la misma. Esta vez, sin embargo, tuve que fingir un estallido de risa para cubrir el creciente calor de mis mejillas, además de la incomodidad que sentía.

-Pensándolo bien, no estaría nada mal que se me pegara 'lo Seifer'…-, le dije al techo, una vez que me hallé en la reconfortante soledad de mi habitación.

-o-

(1) Entrable: término típicamente argentino rioplatense que se aplica, en el lenguaje vulgar y/o coloquial, para designar a una persona sexualmente atractiva, refiriéndose a la misma como si de algún tipo de comida particularmente apetitosa se tratara.

Ej.: "Seifer está más _entrable_ que un pollo al horno con papas", "cómo le _entro_ a Seifer", "¿vos le _entrás_ a Seifer?".


End file.
